Tentacle Love
by shad0w0lf
Summary: Wakko is home alone and goes exploring in the water tower. He finds a strange door that he has never seen before. Once Wakko opens the door a tentacle grabs him and gives Wakko's the ultimate pleasure he will never forget.


In the Warner Brothers Water Tower lives the famoust trio, Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner, three odly creatures that can't be placed as a animal. You see they are a mixed breed of a cat and a dog, you could say that an experiment went wrong and that this is the end-product. Are they sad or scared about it, no. They are very happy with there lives, except for the people they annoy.

On the outside the water tower looks like a water tower, but on the inside it is quite spacious. There is enough room to eat, sleep, walk and riding a train in the tower. Strange you may ask? Well, this is a cartoon. Sounds are coming from the bedroom, sounds that sound like moaning in pain. At a closure look it is Wakko laying on his tummy with his rump high in the sky. Yakko and is standing by the bedframe with a peddle in his hand that says 'spank me!' on it.

Wham!

"OW!" Wakko screamed as his bottom was giving another spank, not from his brother but from his sister, Dot. She also has a peddle in her hand but hers says, in bold, 'HARDER!'. Dot is looking angry at Wakko, she rests her peddle on her hand.

"This is the last time that you hog all the food from _us_ , Wakko." she emphasis the word 'us' very clearly to Wakko.

Wakko looks behind with a sad and crying look, almost pleading for her to stop.

"I'm sorry." sob "I can't help it if-if I'm h-hungry." he tries to control his emotions but the pain that he reseeved was very painful. His but was all red and a bit of blood was oozing out of his buttcheeks from all the hard spanking from Dot. Dot wasn't done do, in fact, she was going to give him her 'Dot-special'. She lefts her peddle up in the air preparing the attack.

"When I'm done with you, Wakko! Your going to wish that you never had done that in the first place!" Wakko watched in horror as the peddle was prepared to strick him. He looks away with his eyes closed, bracing himself for the impact. Dot launcher her peddle but a hand and a yell stop it.

"ENOUGH!" the hand belonged to Yakko and he gives a very angry glare at his sister. She didn't back off from that and gives an equal glare back. Wakko opens his eyes and looks back at his siblings giving a glare contast.

"Go wait outside the tower for me, Dot." Yakko spoke very clear that he didn't want a fuss from her. She didn't speak when she pulled her hand back, dropped the bloody peddle and walked to the door. She give Wakko a death glare as a final warning before she slams the door behind her.

The only ones that are in the tower now are Wakko and Yakko in the bedroom. Yakko watches a few more seconds at the door before he looks at Wakko.

Al he saw was Wakko, crying his eye out on his pillow, his bottom still in the air and the blood that was coming from his cheeks running down on the sheets. Beside the bed was his cap that kept on his entire life. He rarely took it off. He took it all in his mind and processed it.

'Sigh. Dot put a very big number on him this time. I don't know how long this is going to keep going but it needs to stop.'

Yakko walks around Wakko's bedside, he didn't look at him when he sat down. He took a deep breath in, holds it, and lets it out slowly.

"Wakko..." at the mention of his name did he stop crying and looked at Yakko.

"You know this can't go on anymore... for all of us." Yakko was drained, physically and emotionally drained.

"Everytime we go to the supermarket to buy food..." Wakko looked away. He knew what was coming next.

"...You _eat_ our whole weeks supply." Yakko made sure to stump it in his brothers brain on the word 'eat'. They were quite for only moment. Yakko drops the peddle on the floor and looks Wakko in the eyes. Wakko could feel those eyes entering his mind, along with that scowl on his face. That scowl said only one thing 'If you ever do this again I will not stop her.'. Wakko nods at his brother before he is pulled up from his bed and lands with his bottom on Yakko's lap. He gasps and bites his lip to hold in the pain. Yakko grabs and holds both hands in his one hand. He took one look at his body and slaps with his free hand Wakko's jewels.

During the spanking, Wakko got a bit excited. His sister was only focusing on spanking his bottom 'til he could no longer sit for months on end. Yakko however saw it happen and he was sure to remind Wakko to never do that again.

Wakko yelps after every hit that Yakko gives to him, a slap on his full hard rock and balls. It was painfull but he didn't had the strength to scream anymore, only tears. After what felt like an hour, Yakko releases his grib on him, he drops down on all fours. He looks Yakko in the eye with a tearstained face before Yakko walked out of the tower.

"This is your final warning, Wakko Warner. Don't let it happen again." Yakko said in a monotone sentence. He closes the door, joins his sister and head for the supermarket again.

* * *

Wakko didn't move from his spot in over an hour. After the bleeding had stopped he walked to the bathroom. Inside he turns on the water for the bath, strips naked and gets in. He slowly drops his bottom in the water, it stings like hell but he continued. His manhood was red, sore and thumping like a heart. The water profided some cooling to his private. He stays in the tub, cleaning his body for half an hour before he relaxed a bit. He thought about the punishment he went through, what his siblings had told him. He didn't even want to think about what his siblings had planned should it happen again, espacially Dot. For some reason, Dot enjoys punishing Wakko. When it all started is a bit foggy for him. He stopped thinking about it and got out of the tub. He dried himself from top to bottom. He dept his sore bottom and privates. Wakko didn't bring his shirt or hat, so he walks out of the bathroom naked. He wanders around in the tower, seeing things that he and his siblings did over the years.

In his train of thought he thinks about the time he put Ralph on the train, or the time that he rode the train with is sibling before the phone rang, and lets not forget the many time they got out of the tower once they found out how to open the lock.

During his walk he sees a wooden door. A wooden door with no handle.

"Huh." Wakko said with a raced eybrow. "If never seen this door before." It is indeed a door he has never seen before and Wakko knows every door in the tower. He knows it because he build it with his brother, Yakko. To sees this door is new to him. Wakko slowly walks on his tippie toes to the door. He puts an ear on it to listen.

"I don't hear anything." he isn't shocked or surprised by that. He walks around it and give it a close inspection on every angle and every crack he could find. But there is nothing strange about it.

"Should I knock on it." he spoke outloud. He gave it some thought, he makes a fist and reaches towards the door but stops a few millimeters. He thought about what his brother told him.

'Stay away from my stuff, Wakko! This is your last warning!' Yakko was very angry that Wakko was playing with not only his toys but also his belongings. He couldn't help himself that Yakko's toys were unusual and weird, it interested him. When Yakko returned he wanted to ask about it but he didn't got the chance and was given a spanking. Wakko still feels it every time he sits down. Wakko frowned his face and makes the daring move. He knocks on the door one... two... three times and every knock is like an echo that is bouncing back and fourt in the tower.

A moment of silence... and nothing happens.

Wakko turns around and leaves, continuing his walk. He took a few steps and the door opens slowly. It did not creak in fact, it didn't make any noise. Once the door was fully open a purple glow was filling the room. Wakko turns around, his eyes got locked instandly. They turned from black dots to a brith lavender purple. He wan't scared or shocked. He just stands there, frozen into place.

Slowly, a hypnotic voice is calling to him, telling him not to worry, telling him that he is safe. Wakko didn't respond, he kept on looking at the light. Several figures started to show and coming through the door. The figures are tentacles. A few tentacles wrap around his chest, arm and his hand. Slowly they guide Wakko to come closer to the light. He feels that with every step the light got warmer and warmer. He feels the rays entering his body and the tentacles feel soft and squishy. He couldn't help but smile as he enters through the door.

When Wakko puts his foot down he didn't feel the cold ground floor. More tentacles showed up and replaced the floor with a warm, gooye liquid under his feet. It feels amazing. As Wakko walks closer, the door behind him closes without a sound. Still under the hypnotic effects, he did't realise that he is being lifted off the ground. A tentacle comes up to his face and tenderly massages his nose, cheeks and mouth. Wakko just kept on smiling as the other tentacles started to masage his entire body. He loves it very much.

'It feels like I'm being hugged in something warm.' he thought as he is slowly gets aroused by the touch. His flaccid slowly grows to a 10in erection. A jolt of pain shut up his spine as he felt his pain in his privates as well as his bottom. Few tears drop down his face but a tentacle wipes it away.

"Huh, what-" before he could ask further he feels a tentacle wipe away his tear. The other tentacles start to squirt out a liquid and massage it on the sensitive parts of his body.

'Hey, it doesn't sting! It doesn't sting at all!' Wakko thought as the tentacles kept going. He feels the effect working immediately, the pain slowly going away, the blood stops running down and the red swelling is going down. Once they are done the tentacles show the result to Wakko. He is flabergasted, no word came out of his mouth. He slowly thoughes his cock and butt, no pain or sensetive at all. Wakko smiles and lets a tiny tear run down his cheek. One tentacle comes close to his face and kisses him on the mouth. Wakko kisses back. The other tentacles that keep him susspended in the air are starting to squirt the same liquid on his body. This time it has a different effect, this liquid penetrades in his skin making Wakko feel good about himself. Wakko has no idea what is going on and just goes with the flow. This goes on for a few minutes and Wakko's cock is jumping up and down. A tentacle covers his cock and balls and the other rubs against his hole. The tentacle that is kissing Wakko's mouth slowly enters and he allows it.

Wakko moans with pleasure as his cock is being kissed and sucked at the same time. His arousal keeps on building inside of him. Two tentacles start to rolling and pulling with his niples. He lets out a little moan of pleasure. It kept on going for a while, then the tentacle that was rubbing his hole enters slowly and keeps on pumping deeper and deeper inside his guts.

Now Wakko has no idea of time or what is going on since his mind is being occupied with pleasure. The tentacle in his mouth goes deeper in his throat and enters his stomach. Air is being pumped in and out of his body through his nose and mouth thanks to a seperate channel from the tentacle in his mouth. Wakko feels that he is closing in, the tentacle removes itself away from his twitching cock, and Wakko burst his load sky high. His load stays levatated in the air. After six shots his cock becomes flaccid and hangs low. The tentacles inside his body are starting to become bigger. He feels that they are pumping him with liquid. In an instand he gets a fully erection and is shocked to his core. Never in his life did it go up so fast, it scared him. He looks down towards him member and it slowly disappears behind his belly. His belly is blowling up like a balloon in a slow pace. He feels that it is time to shoot but his cock says otherwise.

A few hours the tentacles inside of Wakko finnally got out and not a drop came out. Wakko's arousal was still high and he really needed to be released from his torture. A tentacle kisses Wakko on the head and something strange happens to him. All the liquid in his body that the tentacles had pumped in starts to shift. His belly becomes less bigger and more smaller. His twitching cock leaks buckets of precum. Once all the liquid was absorbed in his body. He lets his biggest load burst out in a continues flow with no stop. He moans in pleasure and after a few minutes he passes out from his bliss. The door opens and the tentacles place him on his bed, a kiss for goodnight on his head and the door closes.

* * *

Yakko and Dot are finally home after there long day of grocery shopping. Dot is potting things in the cabinets and fridge. Yakko is checking up on Wakko after he left his groceries on the table. He peeks in the room and sees his brother sleeping with a smile on his face. He didn't understand why his brother is smiling but he let it slide for now. He enters the room and covers his naked brother in a blanket. As he walks towards the door he thought he smelled something strange. He turns around and the smell is gone. He looks down and grabs the peddles of the floor. He takes one more look at his brother and closes the door with a smile of his own.

* * *

A few days later, the Warner siblings, Yakko and Dot, have noticed something off about there brother, Wakko. His appetite has been dropping down in a steady pace. At first they didn't believe it and kept an eye on him just in case. They looked in every secret place that Wakko has where he keeps his food, only to come out that all his food haven't been touched at all. Scared was an understatement, they were scared that he would go after the food as a hungry monster. It never happened and the siblings finally let it go after seven days. They never asked how it happened or why but as long as he doesn't eat all the food, they could live with it for a very long time.


End file.
